


I'll Be There for You

by Writinger



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinger/pseuds/Writinger
Summary: A look at the trio's teamwork and trust in each other before and after the petrification.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Ogawa Yuzuriha, Ishigami Senkuu/Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju, Ishigami Senkuu/Ooki Taiju, Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Kudos: 49





	I'll Be There for You

Senkuu was browsing the bookcases, looking for one in particular, when he spotted it. The book he needed was all the way at the top of the bookshelf. He looked around for a ladder or a stepstool, but saw nothing. No matter.

“Hey, Taiju! Yuzuriha!” Senkuu called, “I need you two for a minute!”

“We’re here, Senkuu! What do you need?” Taiju bounded over to his not-quite-boyfriend but definitely more-than-just-a-friend friend and regarded him with a smile. Yuzuriha came trailing behind him not a moment later, ready to help her maybe-boyfriends however she could.

“I need to reach that book on the top shelf. Will you give me a lift?”

“Sure!” Taiju squatted down so it would be easier for Senkuu to hop up on his shoulders. Yuzuriha crouched down and linked her hands together to act as a step for Senkuu to boost himself up. Senkuu placed his foot in Yuzuriha’s hands and held onto the shelf for stability.

“Ready?” the genius asked. At his possibly-more-than-friend’s nods, he boosted himself up with Yuzuriha’s help and Taiju helped to steady him as Senkuu crouched on the man’s shoulders.

Taiju grabbed Senkuu’s outstretched hands so he could slowly start to stand up. Once Taiju was standing, Senkuu let go of Taiju’s hands, and used the shelves for balance as he too stood up. Taiju went to hold on to Senkuu’s legs, keeping him steady and secure as he searched for the book he needed.

“Ok, I have the book I need,” Senkuu said.

“Alright, go ahead and jump down. I’ll catch you.”

Senkuu jumped off Taiju’s shoulders and Taiju caught him, just like he said he would. Senkuu tilted the book so Yuzuriha could read it too if she wanted.

Just then, one of their mutual classmates walked by, saw Taiju holding Senkuu, paused, and asked in the most condescending voice a teenager could muster, “Why didn’t you just use a ladder or a step stool? You know the library has plenty, right?”

“Taiju is safer.” Senkuu replied without looking up from his book. He was still cradled in Taiju’s arms.

“Yeah,” Taiju piped up, “Especially after what happened the last time-”

“We agreed to never talk about that.”

“Oh! Right. Sorry, Senkuu.”

~3700 years later

Senkuu was gasping for breath as he ran after Taiju, the two of them being chased by lions through a dense forest. Taiju was farther ahead of him, carrying Yuzuriha’s statue and making a path when all of a sudden, he vanished. Senkuu skidded to a stop at the edge of a steep cliff, his heart pounding. He looked around but couldn’t find Taiju. Had the Oaf jumped? Had he gone in a different direction? 

Taiju would never leave him to face lions on his own… unless Taiju didn’t realize Senkuu had fallen behind.

Just as Senkuu started to seriously panic and look around for a weapon or another path to take, a voice called to him.

“Jump, Senkuu!” It was then that Senkuu finally found the man, hidden way down in the foliage below. Turns out he _had_ taken a dive off the cliff. “Jump! I’ll catch you! I promise!” Taiju called from below.

Senkuu smiled. “I know you will,” and he took a running leap straight into Taiju’s awaiting arms just as the lions caught up to where he had been standing, paralyzed with indecision.

Now safely cradled in his friend’s arms and Yuzuriha’s statue cradled in Senkuu’s, Taiju ran them to the safety of their camp like the unstoppable force that he was.

Once they were safe and Yuzuriha’s statue was propped against a tree, the two boys got to work on making her a dress and shoes for when she was properly revived.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little drabble I had sitting unfinished on my computer for the longest time. Hope you like it!


End file.
